


Fictober 2019 Day 15: Coming Out

by Piensodemasiado



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Fictober 2019, First Meetings, Florists, Fluff, customer chaeyoung, florist dahyun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Ya está todo, Chaeyoung – sonrió Dahyun, que no había podido evitar quedarse con el nombre que tan bien le quedaba a su cliente -. Espero que a tu chico le guste el ramo.En cuanto lo dijo, Dahyun pensó que quizás había ido demasiado lejos, pues por el rostro de Chaeyoung se cruzó una sombra de confusión. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando la otra volvió a sonreír.- Una chica – aclaró -, son para una chica.





	Fictober 2019 Day 15: Coming Out

El sonido de tintineo que indicaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente hizo que Dahyun levantara la vista de la hoja de cuentas. Los lunes eran días tranquilos en la tienda, así que Dahyun los aprovechaba para hacer inventario y rellenar papeleo, pero aquello tendría que esperar.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La chica, que había estado observando los girasoles, se volvió para mirarla.

\- Oh, gracias. Por ahora solo estoy mirando.

Dahyun asintió y volvió ponerse con las cuentas, dejando que la chica vagara a su aire. No quería hacerla sentir incómoda, pero no podía evitar levantar la vista de vez en cuando y echar vistazos rápidos. Ella era pequeña y bonita, y cuando la había mirado, Dahyun había visto algo en sus ojos que le había hecho subir los colores. Dahyun no era una persona tímida o vergonzosa normalmente, de hecho se enorgullecía de su buena mano con la clientela. Pero a veces, en la vida, aparecían chicas que con solo una mirada te echaban abajo todas las murallas.

\- Quizás sí que necesite algo de ayuda – admitió su cliente, volviendo al mostrador después de haberse recorrido toda la tienda.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Dahyun imitó la sonrisa de la chica sin esfuerzo.

\- Me gustaría enviar un ramo a una persona, y he visto que aquí tenéis servido de entrega. Quería enviárselo a su trabajo.

\- Ya veo, ¿qué tipo de flores tenías en mente? – Dahyun sacó su libreta de pedido y empezó a tomar nota.

\- Sé que le gustan los lirios, así que había pensado combinar varios colores.

\- Me parece perfecto – corroboró Dahyun, sin poder evitar añadir -. Los lirios son mi flor favorita. Simbolizan un romance inocente y puro.

La chica la miró unos segundos. Dahyun volvió a sentir como se ruborizaba.

\- Está bien, un ramo de lirios, entonces. Genial – su cliente se aclaró la garganta, bajando la vista repentinamente.

\- Voy a necesitar que rellenes este formulario. Aquí especificas tus datos, la dirección y fecha de entrega y lo que quieres que ponga en la tarjeta.

Cuando la chica lo hubo rellenado, Dahyun se apresuró a comprobarlo todo. Una vez que vio que todo estaba en orden, se dispuso a efectuar el cobro. Enseguida, todo se había quedado listo.

\- ¿Ya está todo? – preguntó la chica.

\- Ya está todo, Chaeyoung – sonrió Dahyun, que no había podido evitar quedarse con el nombre que tan bien le quedaba a su cliente -. Espero que a tu chico le guste el ramo.

En cuanto lo dijo, Dahyun pensó que quizás había ido demasiado lejos, pues por el rostro de Chaeyoung se cruzó una sombra de confusión. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando la otra volvió a sonreír.

\- Una chica – aclaró -, son para una chica.

Si antes Dahyun se había puesto roja, ahora estaba como un tomate.

\- ¡Ah, genial, es genial también! – se apresuró a decir, lo que hizo reír a Chaeyoung, que la encontraba adorable.

Segundos después, su cliente salía por la puerta y se perdía en la calle. Pero Dahyun no volvió a poder concentrarse en toda la mañana.

-

No fue hasta un mes después que Chaeyoung volvió a aparecer en la floristería. Por supuesto, no era como si Dahyun hubiera esperado volver a verla. Lo máximo que había vuelto a saber de ella habían sido las cinco estrellas que le había puesto a su servicio en internet, y ahí era donde solía acabar la relación con todos sus clientes. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, envuelta en un abrigo enorme que la hacía parecer aún más pequeña y con la misma sonrisa de la última vez.

\- ¿Lirios otra vez? – preguntó Dahyun, cuando Chaeyoung le dijo que quería hacer otro encargo.

\- Así es, aunque voy a cambiar la dirección.

‘Ahora querrá enviarlas a su casa’, pensó Dahyun, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Arrancó otra hoja de formulario y se la dio a su cliente, que volvió a rellenarla en silencio. Fue a la hora de comprobar que los datos eran correctos que Dahyun se dio cuenta. La dirección no era la misma que antes, puesto que era la dirección de la floristería la que ahora estaba escrita en el formulario. Dahyun levantó la vista para encontrarse con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo que dijiste que era tu flor favorita – dijo Chaeyoung -. Me preguntaba si, a lo mejor algún día te gustaría… ¿tomar algo conmigo?

Dahyun, que apenas podía contener la sonrisa, no se demoró ni un momento en contestar. Sabía su respuesta desde hacía casi un mes.

\- Por supuesto. Por supuesto que me gustaría tomar algo contigo.


End file.
